


O cierpieniu

by ZimowySzop



Series: Myśli i teksty [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimowySzop/pseuds/ZimowySzop





	O cierpieniu

Łzy nie zmyją smutku.  
Krew nie zatopi bólu.  
Ciemność nie pochłonie samotności.  
Gniew nie zniszczy nienawiści. 

Zostajesz sam - przeżarty bólem i smutkiem, aż wszystko się wypali.  
I zostanie tylko nienawiść.


End file.
